Living My Life
by Sandzia
Summary: This is my first Kadam fic and i hope you will read. Kurt after the Fiasco at the wedding realizes that he hasn't got any feeling for Blaine but rather on a certain British guy.
1. Chapter 1

I just got back from Lima and the wedding was a disaster to say at least. Mr Shue got stood up at the alter and he looked devastated and I feel for him.

At the wedding at first I hooked up with Blaine in the car and then in the hotel I have slept with him. I must say that although it was nice and all it was also eye opening for me. I don't love Blaine like I did. I don't want to be back with him and I want to try and date. A certain British guy, which I have been sort of dating. I mean we are not official or anything we just went to a couple of coffee dates and that was it. I wasn't going to get involved with him until I got my closure with Blaine and I did. I don't want to be with him and although sex was good. It was just that sex. I will always love Blaine but I am ready for something new so when I get to school on Monday I will ask Adam put on a real date. We have become friend and he had been my support but I am really crushing in him so badly. Not to mention his Cute accent, the way he smiles his toothy smile and his eye crinkle, the way he is so genuine and open. I really like him and I amble to give that to myself.

When I walk down the hall in NYADA I spot Adam and he was talking to some guy and I don't like their proximity and the way the dark haired gut touched his biceps and smiled at him while saying something. Adam just laughed and shrugged him off. When the dark haired guy left I could see Adam let out a breath and looked relived which made me a little bit hopeful. I mean I know that he likes me and he knows that I like him but I didn't really want to take this further before I get back from Lima.

I start to walk up to him and he spotted me and his face lights up and I can feel my heart flutter and become breathless.

"Hey there mister how was the trip?" he asked while hugging me.

"Oh it was fine do you have a break now and I will tell you all about it." he nods and we go and sit by the cafeteria and I tell him about the wedding and how I have hocked up with Blaine.

"So did you find what you were looking for at Lima?" he asked face devoid of any emotion

"Yea I did and I am ready to leave Lime behind to fully experience New York" I said in a flirty tone and he chuckled and took my hand in his and I felt electricity going through my hand and moving into my whole body.

"Well you must let me take you out so you can experience what New York has on offer." He said back flirty and the butterflies in my stomach just became alive. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand and said

"That would be great."

"How about I pick you up at your house at 8." He said smiling his full smile that just took my breath away and made my toes curl and send shivers through my body.

"That will be great." I said breathlessly.

The whole day went by so slow it seemed like time has slowed down. I really just wanted to get home because I wanted to get ready for my date. I saw Adam once or twice throughout the day and we smiled at each other like two goofs. I can't tell you how happy this one date made me. I haven't been this happy for a long time. When the last class finally ended it was 2.30pm and I wanted to get home. When I went there I saw Rachel and Brody fighting again. It seemed that they did it more often now. I go in as quiet as possible and when I got to my part where Santana was there looking annoyed. She looked at me and smiled and then said clearly annoyed and a bit angry:

"They have been going at it for about 30 minutes now."

"What are they fighting about now. "I said sighing

"I don't know I wasn't bothered to listen." She said and looked at me.

"So what had you so happy Porce?" she said suspiciously

"I got a date with Adam." I said exited and fell on the bed and covered my face and gave a quick scream of joy.

"Well, well you did certainly change; first you're having sex with your ex-boyfriend and saying you're just friends. And now you're going on a date with some other guy."

"Well I have grown up and sleeping with Blaine just proved that I no longer have an interest in going back together with him and that I really, really, really badly would want to see what have could become of this." I said looking at the ceiling dreamily.

"Well don't just stare at the ceiling like a love sick puppy and tell me if his hot." She asked while slapping me in the thigh and looking at me. I sigh and say in a dreamily tone.

"Well duh, he is like the hottest guy ever, even Blaine. He is taller, has these shaggy blond hair and the clears blue eyes ever and the way he smiles just makes my heart flutter. He is muscular and I really want to see his six-pack and his biceps are big and all I could think about is how I want to be held in those arms. But that aside he is such a wonderful person. He is so genuine and open and big hearted." I looked at Santana who had a smirk on her face and the said "I got it bad haven't I?" he she nodded smiled and got quiet for a minute and said

"Well Lady Hummel, he seems nice and all and you deserve someone after what the hobbit did to you. I just wish I would find someone as well you know, now that Britney is with trouty mouth."

"You will trust me, and when you do she will make you so happy." I said and gave her a hug

"Okay enough with the sappy now, let get you dressed for your date, so you can knock him down with your looks." She said and we laughed.

I went to take a quick shower and when I came back Rachel was there as well and she told us that she broke up with Brody and that he packed his stuff and left. She found out that he was a hooker. She didn't want to do anything with him anymore and I was more than happy. I didn't like him anyway.

I was in the living room where I was pacing and getting nervous. Adam told me to dress semi-formal so I decided on black slacks that where tailored do it would show my assets (my ass) and a black shirt and a dark red vest to go with it. I looked great. There was a knock on the door and I took a deep breath and opened it and there was Adam dressed in dark washed jean, he has a white shirt that had the first 3 buttons undone, he wore a chain with some sort a pendant. He also wore a black cardigan and he had a grey coat on it. He looked at me and whistled and said

"Why don't you look dashing" his British accent making me melt and blush.

"You don't look bad yourself." I said and put my coat on and wen went to the cab outside. When in the cab we started to talk about our days. The conversation was flowing smoothly. He was so charming when he talked about something he was excited about and he got really animated with his hand and changing his voice accordingly. He was majoring in Composing, so when he started to talk about that he go so into it, it was just so cute. I looked at him dreamily. When it was mine turn to speak he listened intently and got involved and seemed like he cared.

When we walk out of the cab I saw we were in front a nice little restaurant called "Lucy". When we walked in I was stunned how simple yet romantic it was. The light was dim and the colours made it so relaxing and homey and romantic. We sat down at the table and we ordered. While we were waiting and throughout dinner the conversation was smooth.

I have found out that he has 4 sibling, two older and one younger. He liked the colour green best and that he was allergic to cinnamon. He was so funny that I couldn't stop laughing. For desert we had Gooey Caramel Cheesecake with double cream which was heaven. After we ate a smooth jazz song came on and he asked me to dance with him. He was taller than me so I could rest my head in his shoulder and it was heaven. We dance and his lips were very close to me ear when he said "Kurt I thing you are a wonderful man and you captivated me since the showcase. I really want keep this thing going because you're amazing." He said and I looked at him and we kissed. It was soft and gentle but at the same time intense. I really want to see where it goes as well.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 2 weeks since the date I had with Adam and I can't remember when I was this happy. In those 2 weeks we have spent every day together getting to know each other even if it was for a couple of minutes. I couldn't get enough of him and it seems that he can't get enough of me as well.

We have been to three more dates and yesterday was our fourth where we made it official. I am over the moon. We went to the cinema and after that we walked in central park where he asked me to be his boyfriend. I didn't have any restriction to saying yes.

Adam was a wonderful person. He was one of those special once that you meet him you just cat get enough of him and you just can never forget him. He was so charismatic that people just gravitated toward him. He was kind and caring. He was so opened with his feeling and didn't care what anybody thought even when he kissed me or held me hand in public. He was always complementing me which was weird to me but it gave me hope. Hope that I can succeed. Hope that I was good enough for this. Hope that I can be happy again and don't have to settle down for scraps but I should get the top prize. I will be forever grateful for him even if we don't stay together but something in my gut tells me I will be with him for a long time.

He was a funny person that you just can't help in laughing; he brought laughter back to my life. He was an easy going person and you just felt do comfortable with him. With Blaine sure we did have a laugh but it was more serious. Ever since my mom died I had trouble with letting people in. He just barged in and stayed there and I don't mind what so ever.

I wonder what my friends would think about my new relationship with Adam. I know it was new but I just can't help falling for him and what would Blaine think. I didn't even tell him I was seeing someone. I was so preoccupied that I barely talked to him. However my dad knows that I am interested in someone and that I really like him. He was concerned but happy that I am interested in someone else other than Blaine. I asked him not to tell anyone.

Rachel gave us a scare last week when she thought she was pregnant. She was so scared because she didn't know who is was but thankfully she wasn't. Also since the wedding and the breakup with Brody she has been talking to Finn more and apparently they have rekindled their love. Rachel was back to her lovesick self. Fin was considering moving up here to go to college. It seems that the time apart gave him hope and new aspiration. He is going to apply to colleges to go here and he wants to become a teacher.

It's the morning after Adam and I made it official and I wake up and feel strong arms around me and tickling on the back of my neck where Adam is breathing and I can't help smiling to myself. After our date we went to his apartment where we made love. It was slow, passionate and just perfect.

I inhale and I smell Adam all around me. I am slowly getting addicted to him. I turn around in his arms and just look at him for a minute. His blond hair was all over the place and I run my hand through it. I look at his eyes which are wrapped around long eyelashes that fall on his cheeks. His face is angular but subtle and oh so handsome. His lips which are slightly parted are red and juicy and I want to take them in my mouth and suck them. I kiss his lips lightly and go to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and take his sweats and put them on and make breakfast.

His apartment is not big but is nice and homey. It's had its organised mess which reminded me of the owner. The colours made you feel comfortable.

When I get to the kitchen I put the radio and decided to make some pancakes. I danced to the song on the radio and flipped some pancaked over when I felt strong arms around me and a face on my shoulder. I looked at the owner of the head and I was met with Adams face with his hair all over the place and a big smile on his face which made his eyes crinkle which I love so much.

"Hello love." his voice was still rough sleep and my breath hitched. I just couldn't get enough of him.

"Hey babe I am making some pancakes. You like?" I said and kissed his lips lightly.

"Mhmm. How are you feeling, are you hurt." He asked me with a little worry visible on his face. I was fine I didn't feel any pain.

"I feel great." I said and smiled.

It was Saturday and we didn't have to be anywhere but Rachel wanted to finally meet him officially. Not to mention Santana. After breakfast we took a shower where he pinned me to the wall and had me all over again we made our way to my apartment.

When we walked to the train station he held my hand and on the train I was cuddled into him. I felt so free and comfortable. The train ride went too quickly. We fell in an easy conversation. One think about Adam was that he was very affectionate. He would give me a kiss on the lips or my temple or just cuddle his face in my hair which didn't have any hairspray on. I never thought that day would come but Adam liked to run his hand over it.

When we went to the apartment Santana was sitting at the table with Rachel who had a grin on her face and Fin. I looked at him in wonder and said

"Fin what are you doing here?" I said giving him a big hug.

"Well since Rachel and I are trying the long distance relationship I came to visit her and you too. I missed you too little brother." He said affectionately ruffling my hair. I just laughed. He looked over me and saw Adam and looked at me and I introduced them

"Adam this is Fin my step-brother, Finn this is Adam my boyfriend." I said and he looked a bit shocked but he quickly recovered and shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." Adam said sincerely.

"Dude you're English. That is so cool, so is your accent." He said and it seemed that Finn liked him already.

Rachel was the one to go next

"We heard of it other but haven't really met. I am Rachel." She said politely. She has gotten over the shock of Adam being the founder of the show choir.

"I heard a lot about you and your talent Rachel." He said with his cute British accent that made me melt.

Santana came over and looked him up and down and then she said "You hurt my Porcelain and I will be sure to rip your dick of and make you choke on it." I looked at her in shock. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I know that Adam will run away screaming from me and from my crazy friend. I heard a chuckle and I looked at Adam

"Don't worry Godzilla I am not barmy and I know someone like Kurt doesn't come often. I will not hurt him intentionally." He said and Santana gave him a nod of approval and shook his hand, impressed that he wasn't afraid of her. He then looked down at me and gave me a bog toothy smile and kissed my head.

We all sat down Santana of the couch with Finn and Rachel who were cuddled up and Santana gave them a disgusted look and Adam and I on the love seat with me on Adam's lap. They started to know each other and asking them questions.

"Where did you grow up?" Rachel

"I grew up in London."

"What are you majoring in?" Rachel

"I am majoring in composing"

"How many sexual partners did you have?" Santana asks and I tense up at the questions. I really don't want to know. He is older than me and much more experienced. I suddenly start to feel insecure about weather I was good yesterday or not. I am so inexperienced. What would he want with me? I feel a hand moving under my shirt and stated the move up and down my spine.

"I really don't remember and not because there were so many but because they all pale in comparison to Kurt." He said and I looked at him and smiled. He captured my lips and in his and I moaned a little.

Then I heard Rachel shouting. "Let's have a party!" and I groaned internally.


	3. Chapter 3

We have decided or rather Rachel decided to have a party. We were all on board because I really wanted to live a little. I live in New York and not Lima. I need to stop being afraid to do what I want because I will be judged on it. I needed to stop second guessing myself because there are people like me here and they are not treated like freaks.

Adam and Finn went to shops to get some alcohol because it was legal for Adam and Finn looked the part. Santana Rachel and I went to get some juices and some food because we had nothing.

To add even more fun we have decided to invite Adam's friends as well. There were five of them and from what Adam told me they were really close. They were supposed to bring some alcohol as well as air mattresses, pillows and blankets because they had a car. Rachel and I had one for the first two nights Santana was here and we made her a separate compartment where she now lives. We had to say goodbye to our dining table but at least Santana had her own bed. It was a little crowded but it was a big room and we managed.

When Rachel and I went to the supermarket down the corner we have bought some ribs, spicy and BBQ, some spicy chicken nuggets and some other little snacks as well as something for breakfast tomorrow because they all probably will stay. We also bought some juices and some tonic. Taking everything up the stairs was a challenge.

When we got there Adam and Finn were already there putting the ice in the sink and putting bear in there as well and vodkas, some whiskeys, gin and some tequilas. I looked at it and it seemed like it was tons but Adam just looked at me and said:

"Trust me once you start to drink it won't seem like it is a huge amount. There will be a lot of people as well." I just shook my head

We moved everything to one side so in the middle was some space where we could sit and the couch was facing us.

Finn have called the pizza ordered 5 large pizzas wick two of them were vegetarian. Rachel went and gave him a kiss. I looked over at Adam and he was putting the alcohol in the fridge so I went over to him when he closed it. I turned him around and pinned him against the fridge and kissed him hard. I can't get enough of him. If I could my mouth would never leave his. Then I heard coughing and Santana yelling" Hello some us don't have anyone and they would like to get off thank you so don't do it on front us me." I stopped kissing Adam and laughed and there was a knock in the door and Rachel went over to open it.

When the door was opened one guy and four women came into the room. The guy and Adam jumped into each other's arms and started to hug the crap out of each other. They laughed and let go of each other. Then a blond woman came over to him and they kissed tenderly on the mouth. My eyes snapped open in surprise but I didn't let it get to me because he did it in front of me and he was gay.

They guy turned out to be James. He was at least two inched taller the Adam and he had a mop of curly brown hair on his head that have him an adorable look. He has light green eyes. He was rather muscular and looked great with his dark washed jeans and a black tee-shirt with ¾ sleeves. He was the same age as Adam and he was in med school.

Then there was James's girlfriend Christina who was 21 one years old. She was also in med school and that was where James and she met. She was tall about 5'6 and she had a great body. Even I know that. I saw Rachel giving her boobs a jealous look because they were quite large. She had pale skin and had long straight black hair and grey eyes.

The woman that kissed Adam was Lena. She was also 22 and she was Adam roommate before she moved in to be with her girlfriend. She had golden-red hair that was in high ponytail. She had cinnamon coloured eyed and some freckles on her nose and cheeks. She was barely 5'2 by the look of it; she was skinny but not anorexic skinny. She was in art school. She was very close to Adam and their connection was visible. He had the same connection with James.

Her girlfriend was Ruby. She had short brown hair that was styled very modern and very big brown eyes that were surrounded by long eyelashes. Her eyes were the most prominent feature in her face. She was about 5'4 and had a great body. She was 24 and she was working in a law firm.

Then there was Leah who was 21. She had curly red hair that was tied up in a bun and she had a bandana in her head. Her make-up of black eyeliner made her green eyes pop and her red lipstick looked great on her lips. He had a pinup make-up and hairstyle. She was tall about 5'7 and had a body that was rounded in all the right places. She wore skinny black jeans that made her ass looked great as well as her legs. She wore a sleeveless shirt that showed up her tattoos. She had some roses on her cleavage and her left arm was all covered in tattoos. She had piercings on her cheeks. She had her own tattoo and piercing shop. I saw Santana and her giving each other lustful looks and I knew that they were going to end up together tonight.

They have brought their air mattresses and we pumped them up so we wouldn't have to do it later and set them aside. They have brought a case of water for tomorrow because we were going to need it and some alcohol. I got really scared looking at it. They also showed up with 3 large pizzas and other snacks.

A couple hours later and after a game of I Never (where I have found out that Adam had a three some, gave or received a road head, slept with someone older and had sex in a public place) I was on one of the air mattresses in only my pants and Adam on top of me kissing my neck grinding against me. I gave out a loud moan but I didn't care anymore. I had my legs on hips, ushering Adam go faster.

When I looked at what other people were doing I wasn't shocked when this turned into a sex party. Rachel was sitting on a counter with Finn between her legs and she was feeding him some biscuits and kissing him between not caring about anything. She was only in his shirt and her panties. From what I could hear from Santana's bed she and Leah were going at each other and screaming their names loudly and swearing. James was on my bed with Chrissie on top of him by the sound they were also having sex on my bed but right now I couldn't care. Ruby was sitting on the couch with Lena on her and they were only wearing a bra and their hands where in their pants.

Adam stopped grinding against me and I whined at the loss of the friction. He looked at me and kissed once again. He got of me and stood up and took me to the bathroom. He closed the door and pinned me against it and kissed me hard. Then he broke the kiss and whispered in my ear "what do you say about me fucking you against that door." I just nodded in response shaking in anticipation. He went to the shelf and took the lube from it. He gave it to me to hold and took my pant down and turned me around to face the door. He got on his knees and started o rim me. Then he took the lube from me and started to finger me while kissing my but cheeks. At first he put the first one in and then the second one. Then he bended them and hit my soft spot and I moaned loudly. I put my forehead on the door because it was so good. He was pounding his fingers in me and I was moaning like a crazy person.

Suddenly he removed his fingers and turned me around and picked me up and I wounded my legs around him. Once he put the condom on and lubed himself he pushed slowly in me and let me get used to it. He moved slowly for a couple of times and when I adjusted to him he started pounding in me and hitting my prostate every time. I was a blubbering mess and I was shouting and moaning. Adam was growling and panting. Soon Adam panted out "Love I am so close cum with me," and that all I needed. I didn't even take my dick in my hand I was coming all over with a loud shout. I didn't even know if Adam came or not I was so lost in mine. After I regained my sanity Adam was still holding me again the door and his head in my neck. He lifted his face and I saw the wet hair and his sweat on his face and I kissed him again. He let me go and I couldn't even feel my legs. He had to hold me up for a second or two.

"Love you're okay." He asked laughing

"Yeah it was just so great. The best sex ever." I said giggling.

He laughed and then we took a shower. Once we came out of the bathroom Lena and Lucy was still on the couch but they were breathing heavily like they just came. Rachel and Finn where in her bedroom and Rachel was moaning loudly. James and Chrissie were in the kitchen with Santana and Leah and they were eating something. When Santana looked at me she smiled and said

"Well Porcelain I didn't know you voice could go any higher but from the sound coming out of you even I got excited. Not to mention you having sext so close to people hearing it I am impressed." I blushed but I laughed. I don't care that I had sex just now and they could hear. It was mu tern to have fun and by god I will.

After that people started to come out and putting more comfortable clothed on. Ruby and Lena had big t-shirts that Adam swore were his and some short from Rachel. Santana gave Leah some of her shirt and Pyjama bottoms. Rachel came out in her PJ and they guys just wore sweats and t-shirts.

We started to drink more and soon hammered yet again we played spin the bottle truth or dare. I started and I pan my bottle and it landed on ….

…

When I opened my eyes I had to close them back immediately. My head felt like it was hit by a truck and it felt like there was a Sahara in my mouth. I opened my eyes gently this time and I looked around. I was in my bed. I spotted a bottle of water so I sat up and drank most of it. I looked around again and I Adam was sleeping on his stomach with no shirt on and his sweats riding low on his hips. On his back I could see the tattoo of a phoenix that was covering his whole back. There was one of his ribcage where there was an old record player and notes with the word saying music is timeless. I tried to remember what we did and I remembered me and Adam having sex in the bathroom but I didn't really care. Everyone did it last night. I don't remember anything after I span the bottle. I decided to get out of bed after I kissed Adams cheeks. I put on Adam's tee because it was closest. When I got out I could see from Santana's bed that her and Leah where curled up together on her bed fast asleep. James and Chrissie were on one of the air mattresses and she was lying on his chest. Rachel and Finn were asleep as well only Ruby and Lena were in the kitchen making breakfast. When they saw me Lena looked at me and said:

"Hey Kurt how are you feeling?"

"Like hell" I said moaning from pain.

They gave me sympathetic looks and Ruby gave me some water and painkillers to help me with the hangover.

They Santana was waking up and as soon as she got up she ran to the bathroom and puked.

"Looks like we've got a barfer" Said Ruby and laughed.

Then Adam walked out of the room moaning and holding his head wearing only sweats. He went straight to Lena and put his head on her shoulder and said "Please help me. I'm in pain, so much pain."

Lena laughed and Ruby scoffed at him and said "You're such a baby."

He saw me and he smiled and blew me a kiss.

Then they started to say what I didn't remember like I dance the single ladies dance, Santana gave a lap dance, Rachel Chrissie were supposed to kiss and so were James and Finn.

For the rest of the day we all sat and got to know each other better and cure our hangovers. Let me just say that Leah and Santana hit off really well because they spend the whole day cuddling or kissing. Finn and Adam really took a liking to each other and they bonded quite well.

I got to know Adams friends even better:

James was a goofy individual that liked to prank people.

Chrissie was very attentive individual that liked to listen more than talk.

Lena was very caring and kind and very motherly.

Ruby was a touch bitch that was very passionate and wasn't afraid to fight for her writes but at the same time she could be a sweetheart.

Leah was just a crazy individual that was a daredevil.

I was finally living my life to the fullest with no regrets and no second guessing myself.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a 3 weeks since Adam and I made it official and since the party and my life have changed drastically.

First of all I had moved to another apartment. The building owner was going to sell the whole building and we had to move out. It would be easier with 3 people to find an apartment but we didn't want to have another one like this because we all had someone and it was hard to keep the noise down. We wanted to find something with an actual walls and if we could a 3 rooms. It seemed that we didn't have to worry that much. Ruby's dad who she was working for in a law firm owned a building for his employers if they needed. When we saw it felt right and nice. The apartment was just renovated and it looked good. It had 3 bedrooms and a seating room and a very small bathroom and kitchen but we could manage. Not to mention there were walls. The rent was decent with $2500. It was $700 but it was higher and better and had walls. We moved here a week and a half ago and we just finished decorating. It wasn't Manhattan but it wasn't Bushwick either but did I say it had walls.

Rachel and Finn were going strong and from what I have been hearing they have been talking about getting engaged yet again but wait till the wedding until they both finish school and have a job. I liked this plan because they weren't rushing it. Finn has been applying to Columbia or NYC and he was going to retake his SATs so he can improve his grade. He was studying for them right now. Rachel and I have been so proud of him because he was finally finding himself and what he wanted in life. It seems that the breakup was good for him because he found himself. They haven't seen each other since the party but in a week my father, Carole and Finn were coming here for the Easter break ad they were staying here a week. Rachel has found a job or actually two jobs. From Monday to Thursday she was working in a small cafe down the street and on Fridays and Saturdays she was working as a waitress in a restaurant. I was shocked at first but it meant that she was growing up and not to mention the rent was higher.

Santana has really accustomed to living in New York. She had found out a job in an aquarium where she made pictures for the website or people wanting pictures with the animals. She was also working with Rachel in the restaurant. When she saves up money she will make a studio for herself because she wants to be a photographer. I was happy for her because she finally was following her dream and was happy. She and Leah made it official a couple days ago. I could see they were falling for each other already. She was the balance that Santana needed. She was crazy but at the same time knew limits. She was also encouraging Santana in her dreams. She even asked Santana to make pictures for her website. Let's be serous they do make a one hell of a couple together. They had one fight where they screamed at each other and then they had very loud sex.

I was doing great as well, NYADA was fine, challenging but fine. I was still an intern at . At first it was hard combining the two but Isabelle was very flexible about the hours. I really liked going there. I was so hyped as well because in May I will be finishing my internship and I will be an official employee. The best part comes with the pay raise. I already get paid more than an intern should because I did a lot more work but I can't complain.

I can't complain in the boyfriend department either. I was falling for him and his craziness so hard and so fast. I was already there let me tell you but I haven't said it yet. I am still waiting for the right moment. He was so sweet. I can't believe that I got so lucky. He was the sweetest guy I have ever met and the way he makes me feel; like I could do anything I wanted. I could achieve it. He makes me so comfortable with him, even with Blaine I didn't feel so comfortable with after this quick. I love the little things about Adam; like he has to sleep with a duvet and a blanket because he likes his oven when he sleeps. I swear I am going to die of a stroke from him. I love how his feet get cold so quick and he always complains about it and when he is at home he always wear his Homer slippers. He is one of those people that would like to show you then tell you. With his need to always kiss me and hug me or just be close to me, makes smile and make me feel like he is proud to be with me. I love the way his smiled and his eyes crinkle. I love the way he is always nibbling on his thumb when he is nervous or the way he get this little wrinkle on his forehead when he is concentrating. I love the way he gets when he plays his guitar, violin but the most I like to watch him when the plays the piano. He gets so lost in the music and has this look on his face or pure bliss. I love the way he smells. I could smell him for hours. I love the way he tastes. I love how after sex he always gets so touchy and likes to cuddle even if we are sticky and smelly.

I really could imagine our future life together. I could go as to 10 years and even 20 years in the future and in every vision there is Adam in there. Last night I had a dream where we were sitting on our patio Adam and I are both grey holding hands and looking at our grandchildren. When I woke up and I saw Adam there sleeping I smiled and I thought that it could be a future together. My mind was telling me not to get my hopes up because I got burned once but something in my gut was telling me that he will be my future. I really doubt that someone after him could compare to him.

I haven't really told anyone about Adam but my dad knows about him. I haven't told Blaine because to be fair I haven't have time to even think about him. I was so preoccupied with Adam I haven't called him since the wedding, I just hoped that he knows we are not getting back together.

Right now I am sitting in my new apartment on the couch waiting for Adam to get from class. He had later classed today and he finished at 5 so he should be here around 6. It was already 5:46 so I didn't have to wait a long time. Santana was sitting on another couch with Leah and was watching TV when I got the call from Blaine. I looked at Santana and showed her who called and she made a choking sound. Since she found out she cheated she wasn't his big fan. She just nodded for me to take the call.

"Hey Blaine"

"Hey Kurt, we haven't talked since the wedding."

"I know I was so busy with school and work and I had to move out of the loft and move in a new one apartment I didn't have time sorry." I said and Santana just made a barfing sound and Leah hit her shoulder laughing quietly.

"I thought about you a lot and what we done at the wedding. I missed you like crazy. You are coming back for Easter right?"

"I can't make it for Easter. My dad and Carol and Finn are coming to visit me. I have to work. I told you that it didn't mean that we are getting back together."

"I know what you said and I said I will not make you minimize what we have and at the wedding was beautiful because I love you and you love me no matter what." I closed my eyes and signed.

"What happened at the wedding was great Blaine, but that was just sex."

"Kurt how can you say that. You were there and you felt what I felt. It was us, we are soul mates."

"Blaine I have told you that I was sort of seeing someone didn't I."

"Yes you also said that it was casual and that you weren't exclusive." He said

"Well we are now. Adam and I are together. We have been official for three weeks now."

"Oh I see, but what about me Kurt, why did you let me get my hopes up." He said getting angry and that got me angry as well because I told him that it didn't mean anything.

"I didn't get your hopes up. I said time and time again that it was just a hook up and nothing else. You did the rest. I don't plan on getting back with you Blaine. I may have forgiven you but I didn't forget." I said.

"Right so was that night just a way to get back at me?" he said quietly and I felt sorry for him but I will not sorry for being with Adam.

"No it wasn't a way to get back at you. I was caught up in a wedding spirit. I am not saying that it was a mistake but I don't want to be together with you."

"Are you happy?" he said

"Yes I am Blaine I am and I hope you will find someone who can make you happy like I am. I really want to be your friend."

"I know Kurt me to. I'm sorry for being stupid. I knew that you were sort of seeing someone and was so stupid for getting my hopes up. Its fine Kurt, I will be fine." He said and after the goodbyes and promise to call each other at least once a week we finished the calls. I looked at the clock and it was 6:13 and Adam was still not here. It didn't matter. He should we here any minute now.

When the clock showed 6:55 and then 7:23 I was getting worried and a little angry. I was standing in the kitchen making some tea for myself and I was facing away from the when I heard the door being opened and I looked at the clock and it was 8:05. I was beyond angry now and so worried

"WHERE HAVE YOU BE…." I didn't finish because once I turned around and saw him I was shocked. He looked like he was about to freeze to death. There was snow on him and his face was all red and his lips were nearly blue and he was shivering so badly. There was no one here because Santana said that she was sleeping at Leah's because she didn't want to be here when I saw Adam. I went straight to him

"Babe what happened?"

"The train was late and when it came the last stop was about 30 minutes' walk away from here. My battery died and when I went out of the train it started to snow. I am so sorry I am late and that I got you worried." He said shivering. I laughed and help him undress and sat him down on the sofa and gave him a blanket and thick pair of socks and tea and then I sat next to him and let him cuddle to me. I couldn't stop laughing. He hated winter and he hated being cold and he had to walk here in the snow it must be a nightmare for him. God how I love him.

"Well thanks arsehole for laughing at me while I was walking in my nightmare to get to you. I really feel appreciated." He said a little angry. I laughed harder and said.

"I am not laughing at you, just the situation. I love you Adam." I said looking into his eyes and I saw the anger melting away and I saw pure love and adoration in his eyes and it took my breath away.

"I Love you too Kurt so much. You have no idea how much." He said and kissed me deeply and with so much love that I nearly sobbed.

"So what did you do today he said" he said and I laughed.

"Oh nothing really just sat around. Blaine called and I told him about you." He just hummed and didn't say anything.

"You don't mind that I am friends with him right?" I said looking at him and he just signed and looked at me.

"I am not very fond of the idea but I will not make you stop seeing or talking to him. I trust you Kurt." He said while looking at me. I smiled and him and kissed him. He already knew how I met him and got together with Blaine but I knew nothing about him and his boyfriends. So I asked him.

He looked at me for a second and then said. "Okay so I had 4 boyfriends. The fourth one wasn't really a boyfriend when you think about it bit I will get to that. So when I was 16 I had my first boyfriend Henry. He was sweet and crazy and we got on like a house on fire. We were together for two years and he was my first love. When I finished school we were supposed to choose universities and I chose one here and there is one like NYADA in London I got accepted to both but I chose to come here and we have decided prior that it would be best to break up. We are still talking to each other and he is in a happy relationship and is living in Birmingham.

So my second boyfriend was Jesse. He was older than me by three years and I was here for about 3 months. I met him in a coffee shop and we hit off quickly. There was no real feelings involved. We were like best friends. We had a laugh together and we could talk for hours. We were together for about six months. It was a both sided break up because there was no love. I did care about him and all. 3 month after the breakup I hooked him up with a good friend of mine and they are getting married in May. They live in Boston. We still talk because he is one of my best friend and my mentor.

My third relationship was a fucking disaster. It was fine for about 6 months but then he started to get possessive and jealous even when a guy looked at me he stared to accuse me of cheating. I was accused of cheating daily and then I found out that he was cheating on me. So I decided to cheat on him as well. I brought a guy home but I couldn't go through it. I am not that kind of person and even if he cheated on me I couldn't do it to him. So I told the guy and he was getting off me when Richard saw it. He just flipped. We got into a fight, there were punches thrown, hurtful word said. He was physically bigger than me so he pushed me out of the window" I gasped at what he said. I wanted to say something but he just shook his head "babe please let me finish because the last one I don't really like to talk about" I nodded and let him finish "so nothing major happened really, I was on the second floor and I had a mild conclusion and few bruises and a broken wrist." That was nothing I was so angry at the guy for hurting my Adam. How dare him. I looked at him and what I saw was not the Adam I knew. His face was void of any emotion and his eyes were cold and hard like a stone and I already knew that I will not like what he will say because whoever put that look on Adam had hurt him really bad and I promise myself that I will never put that look on his face again

"Okay so the last one was Louis. We have broken up like 6 months before I met you and we were kind of together for about 5 months. I had fallen for him very quickly and so deeply. Everything was fine and great. He came here to become a great artist and he was good. Very good. I was so happy and I though he was too. Then after two months he told me that he was engaged to a guy from where he was from. The guy was some big businessman and he told Louis to come to New York and make it big. They were supposed to get married but he got some review and he moved here. He said that he loved him since he was 16 and that he waiting for him for 5 years to propose to him. I told him that we should finish because it didn't make sense to keep it going. But no matter what I came back for any scraped he gave me. The guy visited Louis and he pretended that there was nothing between us and when he left he always came back to me. It went on like that but I wasn't me anymore. Then Jesse came to my apartment and told me to finish this because I am not the best friend that he knew anymore and that I deserve better. I knew this but I loved him so much but I knew that I can't keep doing this because even my mum was so worried she wanted to come here. After Richard they were very cautious. I told him that we should finish even if it broke me inside. I didn't ask him to choose because I knew he would choose him. I got over it and now I am here with you. "I smiled at the last sentence but he I felt fir him. I am going to love him and never show him that he is second best because he is the main price.

I looked at him and said "honey you know I will never hurt you right. I love so much Adam." I looked at him and in his eyes I saw something I didn't like "there's more right?"

"He called me last week and told me that he is getting married and that he would like to see me one more time because he was very confused about his feelings. I just told him that he could take his confused feeling and shove it up his arse." He smiled and kissed my nose.

For the rest of the night we watched movies on the couch until Rachel came back and from work and then we went to sleep. I fell asleep in this man's arms and thank something out there that it brought this man to my life.


	5. Chapter 5

I was sitting on the floor in just my underwear clothes scattered all around the room I had my head in my hands and I was rocking back and forth and in frustration I started to cry. I had nothing to wear, at least not for the situation.

It started a couple weeks ago the same week Adam and I made it official. He told me about his parents and his family.

Adam's dad and mom were not together. His dad and mom had divorced when he was 8 years old. They have met in Spain on spring break in college and they fell in love. Sarah moved back with him to America and they got married. She finished her degree here and then became pregnant. They were happy at first but Sarah missed England and that started a lot of arguments. The divorce was for the best. Adam moved with his mom to England and Andrew visited them at least once a month and Adam spend the summer vacation with. Both of his parents are on good terms and now they are best friends.

So Andrew had remarried and he is happy with Pamela his wife. She was midwife. She was also from a divorcee when they met and she had a daughter from her previous marriage. She was 15 now. They have been together for 10 years now and they have one daughter and she is 8 years old right now. Andrew was an architect and he was working for a big company.

Sarah is still in England. When she was ready to find someone again she didn't expect it to be a woman. She met Molly in a bar and they felt the attraction. Molly just got out from a bad marriage but she couldn't deny her attraction to Sarah. They got together and are happily married. Molly had two children from her previous marriage, there was an 20 year old son who is in England and a 17 year old daughter, they have also adopted a daughter six years ago and she is 12 was a psychologist and Molly speech therapist.

And that what brings us to my situation. I was on the floor and so frustrated that I started to cry because I have nothing to wear. I am going to meet Adams dad and step-mom and I really want to make a good expression on them. It is different than with Blaine parents because they didn't really accept that their son is gay. His father was barely there and they didn't really pay attention to me so I didn't really have a good relationship with them like Blaine had with my dad and Carole. I really want to have a good relationship with Adam's parents and be on the receiving end of what Blaine had with my dad. I want them to like me because I want to have a future with Adam so bad I never wanted anything more than I want Adam. I didn't even want a future with Blaine so bad or to get into a NYADA

I heard a knock on the door and Adam's head popped in and I looked at him and he saw my tears and he looked at me concerned. he came inside and looked asked

"Kurt love, are you okay? What is wrong?" he crouched next to me and taking my head into his hands.

"I don't have anything to wear, I really want to impress your dad and step-mom but I will look like a freak and they will dislike me and they will tell you to break up with me." I said felling so stupid.

"Babe really they will not look at what you are wearing, they will look at what kind of a person you are." He said and kissed me and told me to wear something casual and comfortable because they leave outside of New York. I have decided to wear some dark washed skinny jeans and a t-shirt with Adams jacket on top.

He took the car from Ruby and we were on our way. The traffic was terrible and it took us an hour to get out of the city. It didn't matter however because i could talk to Adam. We were talking about his job. He was working in the a restaurant and an chef assistant. He really liked the job and if he didn't make it to NYADA he would look for a job in gastronomy because he loved to cook and boy was he good. His cheesecake was to die for and i made him make it for me at least 4 times. I don't think i will ever get tired if that cake until he made his carrot cake and i was in heaven then. He was telling me about a new dish when we pulled up in from of a big two story house that looked like one from the magazines. It was white had a porch and a big garden and i was literally hit with a vision of 2 children with blond hair running, laughing and screaming and a browned haired toddler trying to catch up with them but couldn't quite catch them on his little legs. Adam and i were looking at them and smiling and i was holding a new born baby in my arms and Adam had his arm wrapped around me. The vision was so overwhelming and beautiful it just left me breathless and i was yearning for it to be real, i wanted it so bad that i would give everything away just so i can have this future with Adam. I never had those with Blaine. I mean sure we planned in getting married but we only just talked about it, here i was hit with vision so beautiful and so close to my heart that my whole world just shifted and those were what i have been dreaming off. My own home, children and two parents, a home full of life and laughter. And i wanted that all with Adam.

"Kurt love you're okay you have been staring into space for some time." I was pulled out of my trance and looked at Adam and he had a concerned look on his face and i smiled because his face was still fresh in my mind with his wrinkles. I kissed him on the lips trying to convey what i was feeling how much i loved him and how much he meant to me and how much he was giving me already. With that kiss i have sealed a deal with myself. I will make that future true, i will love Adam with all my heart, and soul, because i have realized that i have just met my soul mate- my real soul mate. My other half. That piece of me that makes me whole. My everything. When we pulled away he had a look that was so full of love and trust that i thing my heart just stopped. It was a look that showed that he was feeling the same and that my future was with him.

Suddenly i hear a voice that was so similar to Adam's "Well as much at the show of the affection was nice and all but i am pretty sure that you are freezing. But if you rather stare at each other in front of the house the whole day that is fine by me, but i am pretty sure that you will freeze to death." Adam just laughed and kissed my nose one more time and looked at his father and said

"Thank you padre for breaking a moment and i will be sure to break a couples of yours as well." and he took my hand and directed me in the direction of his father. I was shocked at what i was seeing he looked just like Adam but with his hair black and grey and eyes dark brown. He was less buffed then Adam and he wore glasses and had wrinkles and the Adam from my vision came to my mind. He engulfed Adam and a loving hug and they he looked at me and smiled the smile that was so much like Adam's it made me relax

"Hello mister Crawford it is nice to meet you." i said and starched my hand but he just looked at me and smiled and hugged me as well.

"Please call me Andrew, i am not my father." He said and i smiled. It was so nice to feel welcomed.

"Andrew can you please let them come in." A soft warm voice said and Andrew let us into the living room where other members of the family was there. Pamela who was Adam's step-mom, was a head shorter than Andrew and Adam and she had a slightly curved body. She had long brown curly hair that had a bit of grey in there and warm hazel eyes. She had a heart shaped face and when she saw Adam her smile was so big and loving that it was heart-warming to see.

"Hello Adam, it is nice to finally join us." She said and bit sarcastically and hugged him and Adam just laughed.

"Well i haven't been here for what 3 weeks and it seemed like a live time for you."

"Well what can i say, i missed you and don't get me started on your dad, he was driving me mad, so in the future please come more often." She said with a light joking tone.

"Okay, Pamela this is Kurt my boyfriend. Kurt this is my step mom." He said and i extended my had for her to shake and she just hugged me and said

"Well its finally nice to meet you. You have made Adam's head spin let me tell and finally there is a sane person around here." I smiled at her and looked at Adam who just blushed and smiled at me.

Pamela went to the kitchen literally dragging Andrew behind her to help her. The two girls came running into the living room , the younger on running and screaming and the older one running after the younger and shouting at her. When the little on saw Adam she jumped into his arms screaming

Adam looked at them and shouted

"Hey, hey what is going on here!" he looked at them both

Both of the started to talk at once and i couldn't make out what they were saying and by the looks of it neither did Adam.

"Hey, hey one at the time please!" He looked at the older one and said "You first"

"She stole all of my make-up and used it and now its destroyed." he listened t her side and then he turned to the little one on his arms and told her to go on.

"Well I just wanted to look nice and she has a lot of make-up so i don't understand what is the problem."

he looked at the both of them and said

"Well Lillie it isn't nice for you to take Jade's make-up without permission so please never do that again and you Jade you should share a little with you sister, she is younger than you and she looked up at you."He said and i was so impressed. He would make a great dad one day and i just cant wait for that to happen.

"Okay here is twenty buck for the both of you, buy yourself some make-up if you want to." He then turned to me and said "Kurt this is Jade" Jade was on the short side for her age. she had long blond hair and hazel eyes that her mother had. she was a very pretty girl.

"Hello Kurt its nice to meet you." she said and shook my hand.

Then he showed me the little girl in his arms and said "This little stinker is Lillie." She said hello with a blush on her face. she was very little for her age. she had brown hair and big brown eyes. She was literary the cutest thing i have ever seen.

We all sat down at the table to eat dinner which was roast chicken with lemongrass butter, which potato pure and roasted baby vegetables. it was heaven in my mouth.

"So Kurt where are you from?" Andrew asked me.

"Well I am from Lima, that's in Ohio." i said and Pamela looked at me and said

"Well that is nice and how do you like New York so far?

"Well I feel more free here than i did back home. i can be myself and not get judged by it here whereas at home I was always mocked."

"Well i am glad that you do because the world nee people like you and in some parts they just don't appreciate people like you and that is a shame." said Andrew ans i blushed, it seemed that Adam is more like Andrew in more than just looks.

"So Kurt Adam told me that you met in school what are you majoring in." Pamela said after she finished looking at her husband in a loving look during his speech.

"I am majoring in Musical Theater. I want to perform on stage."

"Oh Broadway i wanted to be there when i was younger. As i grew up i found out that i had no singing voice and I was so crushed." said Andrew with a dramatic tone.

"I have to agree with you father you have no singing voice I cringe at every note that come out of your mouth." said Adam and the children and Pamela started to laugh.

"Well you cant draw to safe your life, its good that you can make music though." Said Andrew and look at Adam with such pride in his eyes. It made me miss my father.

"So Kurt what do you parent do?"Asked Pamela.

"Well my Dad is an mechanic and he has his own store, he is also Ohio's congressman, my step mom is a nurse and they have gotten married 3 years ago my mom died when i was younger."

"Well I am sorry to hear that. I must say however that your father did a great job bringing up such a great man as yourself." said Pamela and i blushed like crazy.

"Well I think the same way." said Adam and he kissed my temple and I smiled at him.

"So are you two plan on getting married one day?" Jade blurted out and Andrew just choked on his chicken and i blushed and Adam just smiled.

"Well if i got something to say bout it I would say in a very very very very distant future." Andrew said a little breathless while taking a large sip of his glass. Adam and the girls started to laugh but Pamela looked at Andrew with an cross look and said.

"What is it to you old man, if Adam wants to get married then he will get married when he wants to."

"Not old man, not old man. He is 22 and he will not get married any time soon." He said a little cross and the girls were laughing and Adam tried to snicker and i suddenly got what this was about. Jade riled up their parent so they would argue for their entertainment.

"Like you will stop him, he is just as stubborn as you are and when he gets his mind set on something then he will do it whatever you or Sarah will say." said Pamela and i saw a flicker of a smile going through her face. i guess she was on it as well. They were all riling Andrew up so he would get angry.

"Well i will kidnap and lock him away if i have too." He said and Adam just burst put laughing.

"Really dad i am not planning on getting married any time soon. Chill out."

"Chill out, chill out. He want me to chill out. First you rile me up and now you tel me to chill put while laughing at me. well i will see who will be laughing when i get a heart attach and die because if you and you will have to live with the guilt that you have killed you loving and caring father." when he finished all of the just started to laugh and Andrew just looked displeased.

Pamela kissed him and said "Well losing you will be a great loss honey, that a fact."

The rest of the day went smoothly and i got to know the Adam's family pretty well. They all like to joke around and the love between them is visible. I just know that one day that would be me and Adam.

"Your in deep though, how did you like it." We were in one of the guest rooms because they have insisted that we stay because it was late and Adam or I shouldn't drive while we were tired.

"I really liked it, I really like your parents Adam they are great and it is nice to be on a receiving end of what Blaine experienced with my family."

"So they didn't like you or something." Adam asked curious

"Well they never accepted that their son was gay so when i was there i was usually ignored."

"Well they didn't know what they were missing." Adam said while crawling on me and kissing my neck.

"It got me thinking about stuff as well" i said

"Stuff." he prompted me and i was unsure if i should confined in Adam about mu dreams of a future with him but i shouldn't hide it from him and i know that he will not judge me on it.

"About my future, or should i say out future." i closed my eyes and told him " since you came into my life it seemed like my world have shifted. I though i knew what my dreams were and that was an actor on Broadway but you have changed them. Not long ago i had a dream of us when we were old and we were looking at our grandchildren playing and laughing. I was thinking and thinking about it and today when i saw the house I just saw two blond haired children and a browned haired toddler running after them and I was in your arms and was holding a new born baby. This just shifted my dreams because as much as a wanted to be famous and play on Broadway it doesn't compare to the yearning i have to a future with you." i said and i opened my eyes to see Adam's reaction. He was looking at me with so much love, adoration and tears is his ayes it just brought tears in my eyes. he kissed me passionately and I know that he felt the same way.

"You ha.. have no idea how much those word warmed my heart. Kurt since the first time i saw you i knew you were the one for me. i knew that we were meant to be. Call me a hopeless romantic but i fell in love with you at first sight. I know that this may seem quick and sudden but love doesn't know time or limits."

We have made slow, beautiful and passionate love tonight and we have connected in every way possible. It was something more than just a physical high. Our souls have became one. We have merged into one person one being one organism that from this day will work as one. We have became soul-mates.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a week since i have met Adam's parents and we have been closer than ever before. That night at his parents' house, i felt like i have fallen in love with Adam all over again. It was a beautiful moment because from that day i stopped second guessing and just let myself feel what i was feeling and let myself daydream about my future with Adam. I have also became close to his father and step mom and we have been to see them one more time. Pamela and i have became close. She call me at least once a day just to check on me and that feels so great. We can talk about anything. I have spend so many years without any maternal role in my life and now i have two or should i say three.

The night we got back from Adams parents house we Skyped with Adams moms. And i have finally met the women responsible for my special boyfriend.

Sarah was a beautiful woman and she shares the same hair colour and eye colour as Adam, they also share the same smile and the way they're so free with their emotion and much love radiated from them. When they talk you can see and feel every emotion that they are feeling. Both of them are so open. You can see their love and longing for each other. Sarah is so sweet and carrying and both of us just connected right away and we became close friend straight away.

Molly was also a stunning woman with her bushy red hair and big green eyes. She was more closed up with her emotion than Sarah. They weren't showed so freely but once you get a close look you can see the love that shines from her eyes. Adam later explained that it was from her previous marriage where she had to keep her emotion at check or she will get a beating. I was appalled at how someone can treat a person like that, but at least she is happy now with Adams mom. Molly and Adam may not be biologically related but they did seem to have some traits in common; how they rolled their eyes and how they moved their hand when they were explaining something.

Sarah and Molly looked so happy together and so content. They knew each other inside out and it was just so adorable how they just finished each other sentences and they looked at each other; like they were each others personal miracles. That is what i want to have with Adam and by the way he looks at me we are on the beginning of our road to our life together.

I have also seen Adam's siblings which are the craziest bunch ever. They are so happy and genuine that it makes me so proud and happy to be a part of this family.

Evan was two years younger than Adam and he was studying business studies back in England. From the looks of it he was taller than Adam and a bit more buffed. He had black hair and green eyes. He was funny and he was telling Adam about this bird (chick) that he met and that it could be something serious.

Then there was Nicole who 17 and was a miniature copy of Molly but with brown eyes. She was very tomboyish and liked sports. She was so funny and i laughed a lot when she talked with Adam and was telling him about the antics that she and her friends did.

Then there was little Paige who was 12 and she was the most girly girl i have ever seen. She loved her princess and tiaras and loved dressing up. She just adored Adam and she looked up to him.

All of them were such a great people who i just fell in love with them.

"Kurt you better get out of the bathroom now or i will drag you out of it. We are going to be late if you don't hurry up" Said Rachel getting pissed right now.

"I'm getting out don't get you panties in a twist." I said getting out of the bathroom and putting my shoes on.

We are supposed to take our parents from the airport and to their hotel. My and Rachel's parents are coming to visit us for Easter since we have to go to work tomorrow. We ordered a cab and we drove to the airport. We waited for 25 minutes until we saw them and Rachel ran straight to Finn and jumped on him and kissed him straight on the mouth. I just laughed and went over to my dad and hugged him. Once i finished i hugged Carole and shook hand with Rachel's dad.

"So how was the flight?" i asked and looked at the five people.

"It was great, i didn't feel sick this time." Said Carole with a proud smile and i laughed. She really didn't like to fly. I saw Rachel and her dads talking and laughing and i smiled.

"So where is Adam?" asked Finn

"He had to go to work today so he can have the night of. He will meet us for dinner at the restaurant. He reserved us a place at the restaurant that he works and it is walking distance from the hotel." I said and my dad just nodded not really saying anything. He wanted to meet Adam but he was a little sceptical about him. First of all it was his age. Adam was 4 years older than me and my dad though that he just wanted to use me at first. Then there was the fact that it was my first relationship where he can't see what is going on. When i was with Blaine he had some sense of what was going on but here he had no clue. Carole likes Adam already because of what i was telling her but dad didn't really felt that way, partly it was because he couldn't see firsthand how our relationship is progressing and monitor it.

On our way to the hotel we talked about the light stuff but i really wanted to ask dad about his treatment, he couldn't lie to me face to face. So when we were in our room, Rachel went with her dads to their room but Finn stayed to give them some privacy. Finn will also be staying at our house so they still can have their time together since there will be no one home.

So dad how is the treatment going" i said staring into his eyes. he signed and said

"Well right now i am on hormone therapy, i take these tablets and they are quite horrible, they make me tired and moody. I do most of my political work from home i don't have to travel a lot now, i have employed more people at the garage so i don't have to so much. Next month i am starting treatment. The cancer was found early so i have a high chance so don't worry Kurt i will be fine. I promise if things get bad i will tell you." he said holding his hands in mine and looking at me with his warm eyes that i are so dear to me. I started to cry, i couldn't hold it anymore because i cant loose him. My dad is the most important person to me and i cant loose him. I almost did once. I cried because i felt guilty that i wasn't with him and supporting him every step of the way like he had for me. I felt my dad taking me in his strong arms and hugging me as a cry. I felt ashamed and stupid for crying because i should be strong for him, not cry like a little baby. Once i got myself under control i said

"I'm so sorry dad, i shouldn't be crying. I was so worried about you and i felt guilty for not being with you."

"Well don't feel guilty, i am fine trust me. I have a crazy wife that looks after me" we all chuckle at that and my dad winked at Carole and she just shook her head amused , he then looked at me and continued "You can't stop living your life because of this, if you want to help me than live your life here and stop worrying about me, i will be fine because i have a lot to live for. I have two most wonderful sons a father could have asked for. I will see you both graduated from college and I will be there when you land your first Broadway show and Finn will land his first job at teaching and will be complaining about teenagers. I will dance at your weddings and i will be pestering you for grandchildren and i will spoil them rotten when i finally have them. I also have many more years to look forward with my wife enjoying the peace and quiet." I smiled at him and hugged him.

It was only 1 o'clock and the reservations were at 6 so we went to the hotel's restaurant to have some lunch. We were joined by Rachel, Leroy and Hiram and we had a great time talking. It's great that we all get along so great because one day we are going to be a family. They would be also joining us for dinner because it was an Easter dinner and i was bring Adam along so they can meet him. I was worried a little because i really wanted dad to like Adam. It would mean the world to me if they could get along. I went to the bathroom in my parents room and changed as i took the clothes beforehand. We walked toward the restaurant and Carole was enjoying the view as she never was in New York City and she seemed to like it. I have never been in this restaurant because Adam doesn't really want to spend more time in here as much as he likes it and he is not a fan of stiff atmosphere. Apparently they have a blast in the kitchen but the restaurant was a different matter. When we got in the place looked very wealthy, and very elegant. It was nice, i prefer more cosy places but this was good.

"Wow this place looks very nice." I heard Carole say

"Yea and very expensive." My dad muttered under breath and Carole hit his arm.

We were showed to our table which was a nice big circular one. I was looking around looking for Adam and I found him coming through the door and giving his coat. When i saw what he had under it i was speechless. He had a nice grey tailored suit with a white shirt that made his broad chest stand out and his ass looked so good in it. His blond locks were finally in order. I saw Rachel giving me an amused look and i blushed but i looked back to him and when our eyes met he gave me his big toothy, eye crinkling smile that made me breathless. He came to our table and i stood up and hugged him and he kissed me softly on the lips. It was a good sign that he was confident enough to show affection in front of my dad.

"Everybody this is Adam, Adam this is my dad Burt my step-mom Carole, and these are Rachel's Dad Leroy and Hiram." He shook hand with Rachel's dads and my dad and Finn. When he shook my dad's hand he gave a firm confident shake. He also kissed Carole's and Rachel's hands and the blushes like crazy. When he finally sat down a waitress came to our table.

"Hello my name is Casey and i will be your waitress for today, can get your drink order now or do you need some more time." Said a nice petite blond girl with a too sweet voice.

We ordered our drinks and we opened a menu so we can see what we want to eat. I shared my menu with Adam. I really didn't know what to order.

"Those are expensive $30 dollars for a piece of chicken really." My dad grumbled and i laughed, he was so cheap.

"Don't worry about the check, order what you want its one the house. When an employee orders a table everything is for free." He said as a matter of fact, when people started to protest he said "i have worked in this restaurant for nearly 2 years and i have been working really hard and the least they can do is let the food to be free." They agreed finally after some convincing.

"So Adam what you recommend." Asked Carole

"Well if you are a stake lover they do wonderful staked, the rosemary and garlic lamb just melts in your mouth, if you prefer something lighter the chicken in mustard and honey is great. I should know as it was mine recipe. There is also a drunk chicken, they put a whole chicken on a beer bottle and then they put it in an oven, it's great. For the vegetarian menu the ratatouille is great as the vegetarian curry." So we all ordered and off course mine dad ordered the drunk chicken and they brought the whole chicken on a bottle to my dad and they asked him what part he wants. All meat eaters tried it and it was great. During the meal dad started to ask Adam questions.

"So Adam whereabouts in UK do you live?"

" I live in Essex, it's not very far from London and it close to the coast."

"So are your parent back in UK and do you have any siblings and what your parent do."

"Well my parent divorced when i was 8 years old. My dad who was originally from here stayed and he had remarried to a wonderful woman. She also had a daughter from her previous marriage. Together they have a daughter so i have two sisters here. There 15 and 8. My dad is and architect and my step-mom is a midwife. My mom went back home to England and i went with her and she had also remarried but she married a woman. They were both previously married to men but Molly was attracted to women before she married my mom. Molly had two children from her previous marriage, so i have a brother who is 2 years younger than i am and a sister who is 17. My mother's also adopted 8 years ago and i have a sister who is 12. Molly is a speech therapist and Sarah is a psychologist."

"Oh that's nice, how did you feel about it growing up, having two moms." Asked Leroy

"Well i really didn't care what other people thought. I had my friends and they accepted me and my family. If someone didn't like it and they were being mean about it there was nothing i could do because they were uninformed. I was loved by mothers and my father and i was proud of my family. I never hid the fact that two moms were raising me" he explained and i could see my dad giving him the approved look.

"So Adam have you been arrested at any point." Asked my dad and i glared at him but he was immune to that look.

"Yes i was arrested a couple of time but i don't have a criminal record. My recent arrest was a couple month ago. I got into a fight with a guy who was getting too frisky with my friend and couldn't take no for an answer." He said and i looked at him. He didn't tell me about this but he was stranding up for his friends and i couldn't be more proud of him.

For the rest of the evening we talked about many topics. It seemed that Adam and my dad got along well. by the end of the night they were bickering about which football is better. After dinner we went over to Adam's apartment and i fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
